vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
109634-morning-coffee-0820-so-i-threw-a-party-yesterday
Content ---- ---- HAH I was just going to post the same thing.. | |} ---- haha, omg, you just can't beat the original plants vs zombies! ... get ready to soil your plants! :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- *giggles* Not wise to invite chua. You know chua and bunnythings not mix. There is one chua I know that might come to party with bunnything, but other than that, will be very difficult to find one so sympathetic. Speaking of parties, went to karaoke party on Nexus last night. Singers surprisingly good. Then big horn lady made me come on stage and sing. Was terrifying, but managed to come up with something that entertained them. Never again! Overall though, much enjoyed it. One more thing...room could use some more breakfast and coffee! Luckily have pocket teleporter for brioche and coffee. No mutations! | |} ---- ---- ---- |} |} Given what happened to Arachnass's friends yesterday, let me first of all calling people names over /yell isn't something I would ever endorse. And I misunderstood the situation as an attempted ganking and didn't know the whole story. For that I apologize. That said, pulling adds over to help kill your opponent is perfectly fair. I do it all the time especially when I'm outnumbered and trying to fight for my life. It's a great way to up your damage. Since he was the aggressor it may seem unfair but Arachnaas was a good friend and came to help her buds and got rid of them. I still view the guy who attacked them as my friend/rival as we duel together frequently. People who are running around flagged with no PvP gear will get popped like a zit. You have to have some pieces. When I'm flagged I have 7 blues. The one who attacked them was in purples but if they had been in blues they probably could have taken him, though maybe not both of us. Anyway, let's shake hands and make up since I know Arachnaas would not be friends with bad eggs and neither would I. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I still don't understand how it all started, but I agree that we should not be at each other's throats over this. I'm sure that there are misunderstandings on my part as I was in Illium when it all started and ran to help people I know. You know Rocio, if I though someone was flat out attacking you I would be running to try and help you as well. | |} ---- ---- ---- Well I guess..........You know, scratch that I'm not going into the pvp forums, but I bet my coffee mug that there will be some rage about that. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- WOOT!! Happy Birthday Sathia!!! | |} ---- Happy birthday Sathia! Two birthdays on the same day? We might cause a paradox.... :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- My birthday to the ground post now applies to you as well! Have a great day of birth!! | |} ---- Happy Birthday Sathla! Have a hamburger and fries :) | |} ---- ---- Hey Vic! Welcome. We actually got like five or six new recruits last night, and a couple of them were brand new to the game! I feel a little silly after whining yesterday. :P EDIT TO ADD BIRFCAKE! | |} ---- ---- ---- Never feel silly for voicing your feelings. You had a bad day, we all do at some point. Happy to see you are feeling better today. Also, grats for adding brand new players to your guild. I see so many guilds advertising for lvl 50s who are attuned, or almost attuned, only. It's good to see another guild, besides my own, who adds brand new/lowbie/inexperienced players and are willing to help them learn the game. :) | |} ---- ---- Well, I have very little to offer *except* teaching folks what I know about the game and maybe lending a hand in PVP. I was so happy when Rocio pinged me to come help in WPVP the other day, I wish it would happen more often. Well, it probably does ... but the wife is taking up a lot of my game time that's I'd ordinarily be spending kickin' skulls. Not complaining. She's actually getting better. She wants to talk about the game during our commute, and it's been since WotLK that we've spoken about a game when we weren't actively gaming. I just really need to focus on not only recruiting people, but being more social with them and doing more in engage folks. I think most of the original members who've left for other guilds, did so because we aren't really organized around any single facet of the game. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- That's... the greatest cake I've ever seen! :O Way to make my cake look terrible! *uses Charged Shot on faerie cake* *cakes explodes* *hits V to vacuum up all the pieces of cake* | |} ---- Nooooooooo! /sad I love the fairy cake. | |} ---- ---- A small crumb cries from.the floor in a highpitched whine. "Avenge meeeeee!" | |} ---- Bah! No likes for the mods! >.< /throws like at Morwynn and watched it bounce off. /sigh | |} ---- i want the V... uhhh... button in real life to vacuum up cake :D | |} ---- Don't sell yourself short. What you do for others is great. Not only in-game but here on the forums as well. To be fair to your wife, it's new and exciting for her. She will come into her own. I was exactly like that when I first started gaming. Used to drive my hubby crazy LOL. If you have officers, delegate different areas of the game to them. One for PvP, one for PvE, one for Recruitment, etc. It will make your whole world better :) IMHO: As for being organized around a single facet of the game: you don't have to be. You can be a little bit of everything, with the help of your officers. Appeal to all types of gamers and your guild will grow. | |} ---- It's ok. I bought two just in case I got dramatic and blew one up. Or a Chua did. I'm prepared. :) I need to run out to the cake store again anyway though. I'll need to find another one for tomorrow. ;) *points at Cirinde* | |} ---- Cirinde's right, delegation is a key to success Tex :) | |} ---- So, funny story. As Tex, I've tried recruiting via the usual "Adverts" that folks post. You know the old "Our guild is friendly, fun, casual ... etc. etc. etc." and have met with varying degrees of luck, ranging from "very little luck" to "no luck at all." So last night, instead of Tex, I hopped on to Lola and did the spiel in Lopp-speak "You quest all alone? That make Lopp sad. You join Blazing Saddles, yes?" and bam, two recruits in ten minutes plus a BUNCH of PM's from other guilds congratulating me on the "best guild advert ever." :lol: I guess that makes Lola my Recruitment Officer. Doesn't really make my life easier, but it is a lot of fun. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- If all hope fails, remember this: World of Warcraft has 6-7 million subscribers, and has never had more than 12 million. They've had 100 million players play, though. That means, right now, only 6-7 percent of all the people who ever played WoW are still playing. That means, on average, 10 million players have come and gone in every single year they've been around. MMORPG turnover happens. People leave. But people come in as well. :) The best thing to do, for the game, guild, and community, is be welcoming and never take a newbie for granted. | |} ---- way to put that in perspective, Vic. Never thought of it like that. | |} ---- *spray bottle* | |} ---- Sata's rolling over in her moongrave. | |} ---- It's the funny ones that I remember the most lol. And that one is awesome! Now you need to get someone else to do recruitment, meaning not one of your alts :) As for social (forgot to mention this one earlier), get a voice chat. There are plenty of free ones out there, if you don't want to pay for one. In my experience, people prefer talking over typing when being social. | |} ---- We have a Vent server. It just doesn't get a lot of us because we rarely pre-made for anything. | |} ---- ---- Have a random give-a-way. Let people know that if they are on vent while playing, even if not in a group/pre-made/what ever, they will be put in for a random prize. Hopefully this will get people using vent more. | |} ---- ---- Main reason I've quit so many guilds in the past. You join up, oh snaps 25 people on?!? "Hey guys, what's up!" *tumbleweed*, I wonder what's going on here... *looks in guild information* ah...vent, that explains it. I'm cool if both are kept up but yeah unless it's group content I'll keep firing off characters via keyboard. | |} ---- I disapprove of VOIP also. Namely because it makes it easier for me to yell at people. No one wants that. lol | |} ---- ---- ---- Pretty much this. Voice chat is fun for just hanging out in, but I have noticed it does really divide guild chat. In one of my WoW guilds, we had a vent server and we used it all the time. It was fun...for like 4 or 5 of us. We had a bunch of people join the guild and leave and when I asked them why, they said "because no one ever talks." I said we were pretty active in vent if they wanted to join us. But some people don't like to install a separate program to join a VoIP server, or they don't have a headset, or they're too shy, or any number of reasons that keep them from joining in the fun. So what you end up with is a handful of people having a good time talking in Vent, and the rest of the people sitting around in-game seeing Guild Chat slowing to a crawl except for maybe a few occasional comments said in chat regarding what is being said in voice chat. And what Scott says about it forming cliques is true too. The people who use the voice chat bond more than the people who don't. It usually ends up alienating a lot of new members or people who are to shy to jump right in. People have an easier time meeting people by talking in text chat than they do joining a voice server their first day in a guild. I'd rather have a highly active guild chat channel, than have like 3 or 4 people talking on voice chat and guild chat slowing down. It makes the guild seem less dead too. It's more fun for everyone. Especially for those people who join and are too shy to join a VoIP channel. | |} ---- ---- Lovecraftian Wildstar could totally work, now that I think about it. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- They're only after your shinies! Don't trust Big-Folk! -T. | |} ---- Careful of those lopp Tep. Your mechari is very shiny, and the loop might try to run off with you. | |} ---- But Big-Folks have wrist-curved spears! CURVED. Spears! | |} ---- Remember that Mechari who's still-functional head was being used as an Oracle or something? That was the Lopp, wasn't it? | |} ---- Don't be upset. They were there but they were hiding. There's a big fat Chua eating an apple, on the table, in front of you. | |} ---- im rich!! now i can buuuuy... | |} ---- That was protostar, and I was about to perpetrate a hate crime for the way they were treating that mechari. | |} ---- Hello big shiny. You want visit Lopp inside tent?Have many good foods to try, yes. Soft pillow for sitting. Big shiny come sit inside. | |} ---- It's come to my attention that it seems to be true. Mechari are actually sentient rocks with a mechanical host body. The oracle head and the dismantled Mechari you rescue in Deradune both seem to be proof of it. | |} ---- Edit: It was Protostar. Although Marshal Yatish has made me think twice about ever being mean to a Lopp. | |} ---- Eep! You're right. Nothing like a giant golden bee to attract attention. Especially when the augmented gear makes her chest look...uh...augmented as well! I think I need to find black dye for the full on bumblebee effect...but I have no idea where to even begin. I hear it's super expensive on RP servers. Also, I might just have to trot out TonySnark the Engineer and at least get him to costume / housing level. I already have the gold dye, but just need the Red! :D -T. | |} ---- Correct. The head crystal is the mechari, the rest is just a vehicle in order to interact with the world. Like a Naaru driving a car. | |} ---- Up your butt! /epic punt! | |} ---- ---- Omg... Squerkeh ter | |} ---- So THAT'S how Maroon 5's singer got his voice! | |} ---- Dark energy comes from the moonshine challenge, and event horizon is occasionally in strain dye collections. Next time I run into one I will sling it your way. All our characters on the server have dark energy already. | |} ---- ---- Thanks! I'll have to set up that fabkit and try my luck. I had awful luck on the shardspire challenge, but I set it up and tried it like my first day or 2 of playing in beta and couldn't even figure out movement. heh -T. | |} ---- ---- ---- To this, I have only one thing to say: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA :D Evindra = Best server | |} ---- Ro-Ro and Kael sounds like a TV show. If you like, I'll science port you to my house. We can play in my lab. :) | |} ---- Can you summon someone to housing who is below housing level?! | |} ---- ---- RPers are playing a game within a game. Gameception. They also tend to be a stable if not always vast group because social bonds rather than loot keep them together. RP people are a minority, but they are a solid group to build from. A little late to multiquote, but I have always wanted to get some rescue greyhounds. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- My Jack Ryan replaced your Jack Russell. Budget cuts. Sorry. | |} ---- Yup, the goal of RP is to RP. There is no "World First RP champ" title. | |} ---- ---- ---- Heh. Well, I do love me some vanity pets ... Maybe a hairless chompacabra or a shaved Chua? :lol: | |} ---- This is what Wolverine would look like if he were a kitten. | |} ---- The Cartel's gimp mask chompacabra are a little disturbing.....For that matter so is a hairless chua. | |} ---- Wait... There isn't? :O What did Protostar sell me?! *reads bottom of title* "Bragging rights not guaranteed." *rages* | |} ---- lvl 1 Aurin stalker. | |} ---- That's a cat?! | |} ---- ---- I think by the stripes it is a Rex cat, but it just might be wrinkly. | |} ---- It has hands | |} ---- ---- ---- And people call you bossy?? Hmmmmm..... I don't know why :D I love fuzzy tummys!!!! | |} ---- ---- Omg. I used to have a friend who.loved to laugh at the cupcake dog. "He's remembering VietNAAAAAM!" I wonder where she ended up. Time to go hunting. I need an RL version of the Where you at? Addon. | |} ---- ---- Agree, seen it waaay to many times. | |} ---- Speak for yourself, scrub! Gotta use this theater degree somewhere... ;) | |} ---- That's sexiiiiiiist. Why can't we men have pets too? We have feelings too! :P | |} ---- LOL ok, that's fair. But only if they're cool! I want a pet chompacabra that I can tell to go chase people :) (Disclaimer: Guy irl) | |} ---- I agree that it can take away from guild chat but not having access to some form of VoIP drives a lot of people away, mainly for the people looking for group activities. I tend to be pretty focused when I am trying to level up so consequently I am very quiet in guild chat. To get my attention you pretty much have to yell **KHANDI** before I will answer :D Conversely, when I'm just putzin' around you sometimes can't shut me up but when it come to group questing, adventuring and dungeons I much prefer to be on VoIP, but I don't hang out there unless I have reason to do so. So I think it's a double edged sword, a guild without VoIP is bad but a guild that ignores everyone not on VoIP is equally as bad. | |} ---- ---- ---- did you feed your Aurin after midnight? | |} ---- ....yes. | |} ---- Jack Russell's are freakin' awesome! | |} ---- Dawwwwwwwwwww.....feeling my cynicism sloooowwwwlllyyyy fading...must close image.... | |} ---- | |} ---- Unrelated to VoIP, but I have this problem too. I miss a ton of things directed at me when I'm questing. In WoW, I actually had an add-on that played a sound whenever someone said your name (you could add different spellings and names to it too). And that was so helpful. I'd be spacing out, then a sound would play to let me know someone was trying to talk to me. ...Then I made the mistake of telling my guild mates about the addon and how it worked. "I have this add-on so that everyone time someone says my name, it plays a sound. :)" "Xvira" "Xvira" "Xvira" "Xvira" "Xvira" "Xvira" "Xvira" "Xvira" "Xvira" "Xvira" "Xvira" "Xvira" "Xvira" "Xvira" "...I hate you all." xD Still, I think WildStar needs an add-on like this if it doesn't exist already! :P | |} ---- ---- If it is a small gif, you can change the extension at the end to .jpg and it will let you post it. | |} ---- Of course Aurin have skull piles. What else are you supposed to do with the heads of those who walked on your flower friends so carelessly. Aurin pro-tip: skulls make fantastic decorative planters. Either upside down or right side up, you have a lot of holes to work with for your seasonal planting. | |} ---- | |} ---- I'm pretty sure if anyone messed with my wife's roses IRL I would see their limbs sticking out of our composter. The one started as a clipping from her grandmother's garden that survived WW2. Maybe her Aurin caught Drakanthropy. | |} ---- ---- You can try using Imgur to shrink the actual dimensions of it and cropping out just the good part if you have nothing else. EDIT: Something like this- | |} ---- ---- Iced Tea with Vodka and lemon is nice :) | |} ---- Yes, please. | |} ---- I seem to be having a bad computer experience day today. Brain is not working and fingers don't want to behave. I did try everything I could think of, just didn't think of Imgur :) | |} ---- ---- ---- damn, I lost :( | |} ---- Yes. Thank you so much!! 5 likes to you :) | |} ---- thank you :) Edit: 4 likes to you for trying | |} ---- Glad I could be of service. I started before you had made a comment about just wanting the face, but that would crop your ears. | |} ---- Yay! It works. :D | |} ---- Gotta have my ears :) | |} ---- psh, who needs ears? | |} ---- Not sure about Chua, but Aurin lose ears frequently. | |} ---- I tried to nibble an Aurin's ears once, the next day I had to make her breakfast. | |} ---- | |} ---- Ears are just decorative on the outside anyway. Or as I call them: Head Handles. | |} ---- Chua do experiment. Determine necessity of ears. *protectively covers ears* Chua use Aurin. | |} ---- Well that is one way to protect your ears, but I think this violates several ethics laws. Yes Ethics, the bane of Chua. | |} ---- Ethics are for Aurin. Chua need answers! | |} ---- ---- Chua already know ears symbol of status. Glorious ears show Chua hard worker, good at science, very smart. Chewed ears show Chua had to learn hard way. No ears mean Chua lucky still alive. But metal ears show Chua redeemed reputation. Very good system. | |} ---- /Dramatic music Coming this summer to an RP forum near you! | |} ---- ---- This arc will be sure to confirm your suspicions that the Weave is an evil plot! I'll be curious to know how far people will follow him. So far he's been a pretty likeable guy. But wolfpups grow up to be wolves. Please give feedbacks! | |} ---- Omg get out of my head! | |} ---- ---- Wildstar puppies have Aurin ears :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- :wub: And does this Stalker have a name? | |} ---- Ashmadia. ^_^ | |} ---- Shhhhhh.... shhhhhhhhh. | |} ---- Trouble. | |} ---- ---- Show starts once I get Kael rerolled ;) | |} ---- I see it a bit different. Although they are created beings, they still exist within the web of life because they were created from living things. My opinion on Drusera and Strain is they are like more powerful versions of the uRu from The Fark Crystal, the result of single beings bring torn in half. Or like removing egg whites from the yolk. Drusera is the pure being and Strain is all the sludge clogging the sink. | |} ---- Oh man... the places I could take this.... ;) | |} ---- I try so hard not to say anything about what I saw in a spoiler about who The Entity and Drusera actually are. =/ | |} ---- Yes yes. Much easier to carry dismembered head if ears kept on. Everyone knows. | |} ---- *comes running in from the sidelines in his black and whites throwing the 30 yard yellow flag toss* *whistles the play dead* Personal Foul. #13 on the Offense. Taking a conversation WELL beyond the PEGI12 rating. 15 yard penalty. Loss of down. | |} ---- You can do it, Kae. Don't make me get the duct tape. | |} ---- That's just asking me to spill it. | |} ---- ---- My liver just took a look at that bottle, said some un-nice four letter words and took the kidneys hostage at gun point. | |} ---- But can I use it to fuel a hoverbike? | |} ---- Oh boy.... Football.... What game do they play on Nexus? Chua Ball. Hurry make a goal before bomb... I mean ball... explodes. | |} ---- That is the ONE thing I loved in SWTOR. Huttball! We need Chua-Something. | |} ---- I was trying to think of who plays what, but now there are Aurin soccer hooligans in my head. Someone is going to die of they find a vuvuzela. | |} ---- That's okay. I like skewers. Not that I'm planning on eating any Aurin today or anything... | |} ---- ---- ---- Whose? | |} ---- LOL! | |} ---- So many places that I am not going to go with that. | |} ---- Didn't have much time to do the whole thing during my lunch break, but heres part of it at least... | |} ---- You are awesome as always. I believe the "Selfie" shots that you added a phone to were the highlight of the mordesh thread. | |} ---- "Pick a card. Any card. It doesn't matter which, I can which it is through your soul." | |} ---- There's a Lopp Volleyball court in Malgrave. Oh, and hi all. :) | |} ---- Hi Vick. I have seen the lopp volleyball court with the lopp vs Granok game. I can't help but think that Volleyball is more of a draken game though. Excellent jumpers, good upper-body strength ect. | |} ---- ---- Isn't vindball a game in Wildstar? I have seen something about it in the info blurb between zones, but I have yet to see anything about it in game otherwise. I guess might be in that arena in Malgrave that I didn't go all the way into. | |} ---- ---- ---- I know they were talking about pinball machines at some point, not sure when we will get that. I'm sure that the DDR stuff will come too. | |} ---- Lucky! Cake never finds me on its own. Mmmmm cake for breakfast. | |} ---- I'd love games like this. Except I can't figure out how the DDR in Thayd works. :( | |} ---- ---- I know I left one here from another coffee thread...* digs around* There it is! * blows loudly* ^_^ | |} ---- Ahhhh Ashmadia... *writes in his little black book * | |} ---- *Picks up a nearby Chua and stuffs it butt first into the mouth of the vuvuzela* | |} ---- *draws pistols* *charges shot* blow that one more time, Ro-Ro kun funnybunny, I double dare you | |} ---- I remember when STO added gambling to the game, I spent most of my time there with some guild mates. It was also a really good rp area. | |} ---- ---- *Unplugs his instrument and tosses the Chua in the garbage bin* ... *stares him down* *brings the instrument to his lips* *starts walking towards Aldrin* *takes a deeeeep breath* WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~ | |} ---- *Watches for the Chua's reaction* | |} ---- | |} ---- dazed by the deafening noise, Aldren reels backwards, discharging his charged shot up into the ceiling of Tex's Cafe, leaving a fresh hole. Again. The waitress calmly takes off her apron, folds it neatly on the counter, and walks out, muttering something about being warned under her breath. | |} ---- ((Lol I was like Aldren's not a a Chua?... I didn't see your post. I'll edit RQ)) | |} ---- /goes flying across room. Hey hey hey! Not want Chua butt in end of funny horn. Will cause build up of explosive gases. Whole coffee house becomes biohazard. | |} ---- Tex walks up to Aldren with a disappointed look, pushing this: "You know the drill, amigo. You break it, you patch it." | |} ---- ---- ---- Thanks! Birthday cake has no calories....it's like a law or something.....right? | |} ---- "Remember. Science!" "Note for today: Aurin lung strength is impressive, and Chua have low wind resistance due to round shape. Further test maybe problematic due to lack of willing test subjects." | |} ---- Just like eating really cold food burns more calories because it takes longer to make it hot enough to burn. So.... Ice Cream for everyone! :D | |} ---- Grumbling, Aldren picks up the shovel and heads towards the door. As he passes Rocio, he sticks out his tongue and lets loose a small Flash Freeze at Roc's feet. | |} ---- Chua not meant to be horn plug. Round bottom may fit, but Chua tail get stuck in neck. | |} ---- His foot lands on the slick floor and he slips and falls right on his butt. "Owwwwww...." =[ | |} ---- "Serves you right, little so and so," Aldren says with a smirk. "Tex, you're not going to like this patch job. I'll give it a shot, but my training is in... um... un-patching things." | |} ---- ---- /looks at cement blob sinking into teacup. Waiter! There's a ceiling in my tea! | |} ---- ---- It's ok. The horn now qualifies as Chua's experiment, right? 3 2 1 | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- House plug managing would be nice. I always feel bad when I don't log onto a character for a bit and realize their plugs expired. So they were sitting home with no challenges to occupy them. Better yet... Plugs never expire! That's my wish. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Wait. Cookies? Where??!! *Deploys Bots* | |} ---- :) in the Draken thread there were some pictures of the results of stealing a Draken's cookie. I think everyone should make a If Someone Stole My Cookie reaction face. | |} ---- Challenge accepted. | |} ---- ---- ---- Everyone should. We seem to be one of a few servers that aren't complaining about population issues. Whether anyone has them or even if we have them, it's got to be nice hanging out with people who aren't complaining about it! :lol: | |} ---- I'll marry you NepheleVG! I'm sure they'll add more roleplay options soon, but they're probably focused on fixing pressing issues with PVP, itemization, servers etc. Also this is Staffmaster I changed my name. | |} ---- ---- I dunno, you might turn red on me and start cackling maniacally in the middle of the ceremony ;) | |} ---- I just got home from work... I have rice and half a box of leftover chicken wings... your dinner picture is absolutely evil. I may actually get dressed and go get myself a nice fillet and some brussel sprouts. | |} ---- I now pronounce you...*changes colors*...doomed. *maniacal cackling* | |} ---- ---- No, I had planned to save that for our first argument, I'm not that unstable... besides a simple reboot would fix the problem. Also I think I should be pink on Valentine's day. | |} ---- ---- ----